


you came to me from out of nowhere

by buttonjimin



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Night Stands, but with potential for more, failed bambam/jungkook, past yugyeom/jungkook, supportive best friend taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttonjimin/pseuds/buttonjimin
Summary: “Darling! I’m so sorry! I got held up at work!” A voice cuts through the tense silence. Jungkook looks up out of instinct, glumly searching for the source. To his utter surprise, the boy from across the aisle stands behind Yugyeom and Jinyoung with a bright smile (oh, what a smile!) and squeezes past them to slip into the booth. “I would have called but my phone died!”Jungkook almost swallows his own tongue. “I―uh,” he sputters. The other boy nods encouragingly and slides his foot under the table to rest against Jungkook’s. He reaches across the table and grabs Jungkook’s hand. “Hi?”“Babe,” the boy stage-whispers, “aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?”Jungkook realizes quickly that the boy is trying to save him. His heart lifts just a little, but it’s enough for him to swallow back the tears and smile back.in short: Jungkook's date never arrives, but his ex does (with a new boyfriend), and just when he thinks the night can't be saved, Park Jimin shows up to turn things around.





	you came to me from out of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cygnus (sunsprite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsprite/gifts).



> prompt: "i got stood up on a date and you were just grabbing dinner- shit my ex is here, sit down and pretend to laugh at something i said attractive stranger" au
> 
> to my prompter, I hope this is close to what you wanted! I wrote this in less than six hours as a pinch hit so while I wish I could have done more, this is the best I could give you :( I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Jungkook has never had any trouble scoring dates. It’s not his fault that he was born with so many attractive traits (so people tell him, but it’s not like he’s ever argued with that); he’s athletic, and therefore well-built, with large eyes and a bright smile that he uses to charm the pants off of anyone he finds even a little attractive. Sometimes he doesn’t even mean to. He’s always had his pick of partners thanks to genetics and minimal effort on his part. When Taehyung finally convinces him to download a dating app, he scoffs at the idea. It’s not like he’s desperate for love _or_ sex.

“Not everyone on dating apps is a pathetic homebody who can’t find love in the real world,” Taehyung responds with an exasperated huff. “I just think you should give it a shot.”

“Why?” Jungkook pauses Overwatch and sets his console down. He turns so his back is against the armrest of the couch and wiggles his feet onto Taehyung’s lap. Taehyung tries uselessly to shove his legs off the side of the sofa and gives up after a few attempts. “Don’t you think dating apps are a little...I don’t know, insincere?”

“ _I think_ dating apps are useful for filtering out the bad eggs. You can’t exactly deny that your last few relationships have been...well...you know.” Taehyung grimaces. Jungkook doesn’t know if he’s thinking of the boyfriend who turned out to be a cocaine addict or the one who was a chronic pickpocketer, or really, any of his other past lovers.

Yes, it’s true. Jungkook may have lots of choices when it comes to partners, but his choices have been sort of...questionable.

He blames it on optimism. He sees the best in people. Taehyung says it’s because he’s impatient and jumps headfirst too often. They can agree to disagree. Regardless, Jungkook holds out hope that one of these days he’ll find the right one. And _not_ on the internet.

“No chance. I believe in real love, unlike you.”

“Just sign up and scroll through for a bit. You never know. Maybe you might actually find a partner who’s _normal._ That would be a nice change.”

It takes a few more days of wheedling for Jungkook to finally buckle and download the app Taehyung recommends. Jungkook spends a couple of hours scrolling through the profiles he matches with and trying to pick some criteria to narrow down the pool of possible dates. He still isn’t convinced that it’s the best way to find a date. Why should he rule people out just because of a sentence on their profile? What if he really likes someone and they don’t share any of his common interests? He’d pass them right by on this app.

It surprises him when a message pops up after half an hour. It’s a vulgar, cringeworthy pick-up line and Jungkook decides to decline the guy’s chat request. Not long after, more messages start to filter into his inbox. Most of them are just as bad as the first, but right when he’s ready to give up and call it a day, one particular message gives him pause.

 

> **bambampow:** hey, I saw you listen to a bunch of girl groups. which one’s your favorite?

Jungkook reads the message twice and hums to himself. At the very least, it shows that the guy actually read his profile and bothered to open with something relevant to his interests instead of heading right for _your ass is amazing, babe._ Not that it shows much character―the guy is still probably just looking for a hookup, but it’s enough to hook Jungkook’s interest. Jungkook clicks on his profile and squints at his picture. He’s got full lips, shiny black hair, and smooth, tan skin. He’s definitely attractive, assuming that it’s his real photo. His name is listed as Bambam Bhuwakul. Jungkook scrolls down and sees that Bambam’s interests are not all that far off from his own. They’re even the same age.

Jungkook decides on a whim to message him back. What could it hurt?

 

> **jeon97:** snsd are legends of course but exid is my fav
> 
> **bambampow:** !!!! who’s ur bias, i love hani
> 
> **bambampow:** is it too soon to say i would die for her. like, in a chill way. if u could die for someone in a chill way i would die for hani

Jungkook smiles despite himself. It can be hard to pin down someone’s personality over text, but he can almost hear it in Bambam’s messages. It’s a good sign to him. He has no interest in dating someone cold and detached.

 

> **jeon97:** my bias is solji :) i want to be able to sing like her
> 
> **bambampow:** ur a singer?
> 
> **jeon97:** eh not really? i sing for fun that’s all haha
> 
> **jeon97:** like to dance too. in another life i would have been an idol but it’s just a hobby in this life
> 
> **bambampow:** wait i love to dance!!!! can’t sing at all though :( my brothers say it sounds like a cat being murdered
> 
> **jeon97:** that’s not nice :(
> 
> **bambampow:** sadly it’s true even my mom agrees
> 
> **bambampow:** do you do girl group dances? you’re not one of those masc for masc guys are you
> 
> **jeon97:** no!! not really. i guess i’d pass for straight but like.,..,,...i love girl group dances :// unironically
> 
> **jeon97:** i do like sports and outdoors stuff. don’t really care abt masc/fem though, i’m into both
> 
> **jeon97:** u care much either way?
> 
> **bambampow:** i guess i’m more attracted to masc guys but i definitely wouldn’t rule out someone based on that. i was just worried bc i’m told i’m a lil fem sometimes and my last boyfriend told me i should act a little less gay
> 
> **bambampow:** me. a gay, needs to be less gay

Jungkook laughs and covers his mouth. He’s surprised at how easy it is to talk to Bambam, how sweet he seems. What is he doing on a dating app if he’s such a catch? He’s probably hiding some massive flaw, or something. He doesn’t want to admit Taehyung’s right, at least not yet.

Jungkook finds himself drawn to his phone the next few days. He tries talking to a few other guys, but nobody else is able to break down his walls the way Bambam did. He finds out Bambam is from Thailand and owns too many shoes, to which Jungkook responds that he only owns Timbs, so perhaps they could learn a thing or two from each other. Jungkook almost never spends this much time getting to know someone before asking them out. He’s usually impatient, which is why Taehyung is surprised to hear that he’s being so cautious. Jungkook figures that he was probably a little more guarded from the start because he’s never tried online dating services before.

Once he’s convinced Bambam isn’t a serial killer and is in fact a real person, he musters up the courage and asks Bambam to go on a date. Bambam says an enthusiastic yes. Jungkook hates to say it, but maybe, just maybe, Taehyung was right about trying dating apps. After all, if he could connect with someone as compatible as Bambam, maybe there’s some merit to it. Why did he resist it for so long? Maybe this time, he’ll find someone he can really see a future with.

 

* * *

 

“You cannot wear Timbs,” Taehyung insists, snatching them away for the fourth time. “Do _not_ wear Timbs on your first date! No, no, no!” Jungkook reaches for them and Taehyung smacks his hand hard. “ _No!_ ”

“They’re comfortable,” Jungkook whines. “What else am I supposed to wear?”

“Anything but Timbs! He’ll think you’re the wrong type of boy.”

Jungkook scowls. “You mean he’ll think I’m the type of boy who wears Timbs. Which I am.”

“Look, you said he likes fashion. I like fashion too! You want to impress him, don’t you? Please let me help.”

“Tae, you’re wearing the ugliest outfit I’ve ever seen! If this is fashion, I’d be better off wearing a potato sack!”

“This shirt is _Gucci!_ ”

“ _That doesn’t make it high fashion!_ ”

Taehyung sighs and hands him the Timberlands back, looking put out. “I suppose you want him to like you for you.”

Jungkook breathes a sigh of relief and pulls the shoes on. “Yes, that’s exactly it.”

“Why couldn’t you let him get to know the fake you first and _then_ disappoint him?” Taehyung almost wails.

Jungkook suppresses the urge to punch Taehyung squarely in the face, but he knows Taehyung is only being this way because he cares and doesn’t want to see Jungkook get hurt. Taehyung has seen him go through a million breakups and though some were not all that tragic (Jungkook was happy to part ways with the pickpocketer—his wallet was starting to feel too light), Taehyung has worried endlessly over Jungkook not being able to stay in a serious relationship.

“Hyung, I think he really likes _me_ ,” Jungkook says with a sigh, hunting in his closet for his leather jacket. “He knows I’m not much of a fashion person. Plus, if I show up looking too good and he likes it, I’ll have to keep that up. We both know I can’t do that.”

Taehyung sniffs and pats Jungkook’s shoulder. “Well, I guess there are other good things about you. Make sure you tell him that you have a good job and come from a good family.”

“Taehyung.”

“And don’t forget to smile! People love when you smile.”

“I’ll be fine,” Jungkook stresses, and smiles, trying to ease Taehyung’s worries. “Go home. I should leave soon. I can take care of myself now. I’m an adult.”

“I know, I just want it to work out.” Taehyung becomes serious then. “You haven’t shut up about him, so I know you must really like him. If he’s an asshole to you, though, you know I’ll rip his—”

“No need for that! Now shoo, I have to go if I want to get there on time. Out you go! Bye.” Jungkook nudges Taehyung right out the door. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate Taehyung’s support, but if you don’t kick Taehyung out at some point, he’ll stay forever, and Jungkook has a date to keep.

He checks the mirror a dozen more times just to make absolutely sure that he’s ready. He even went so far as to put on a bit of lip gloss, just to make his lips look extra kissable (you can never be too sure). When he’s sure there’s nothing else he can do, Jungkook drives to the restaurant they agreed to meet at. They both decided a formal place might be too much for a first date, so Jungkook chose a diner. They’re supposed to meet at seven. A late dinner, because Bambam said he eats late, so Jungkook ate a big lunch to tide himself over.

For the first time in a while, he’s actually excited. Dates have become so routine to him over the years. He already knows he likes Bambam a lot, and can see them having a good time tonight. Whenever they text, they never seem to run out of things to talk about. Everything seems to be in place. Jungkook grabs a table and sips at his water as he peruses the menu, knowing he’s a little early. Still, he wanted to make sure he got here on time. Being late on the first date seems like a bad start.

He checks his watch. 6:49. Bambam should be here soon, hopefully. He drums his feet against the floor, anxious. He really hopes tonight goes well. He’s not a picky eater, so it doesn’t take him long to order, and then he’s left with nothing to do to distract himself. He tries not to check his phone too many times in case someone thinks he looks desperate. Discreetly, he peeks to see if anyone is looking at him. Nobody is, except for the boy who sits at the booth alone across from his. The boy gives him a sheepish smile and looks back at his own menu. Jungkook sighs and turns away as well, red in the face from catching his eyes.

The minutes pass, and Bambam doesn’t show up or text him. Well, Jungkook is a patient man. He can wait. 7:00 comes and passes, and Jungkook continues to tap his fingers along the tabletop and make himself look busy. He doesn’t have the courage to look up and check again to see if anyone is watching him. If they were, it would only make things more awkward than it is to have been sitting by himself for going on twenty minutes.

“Would you like to order?” the waiter asks, stopping by his table. Jungkook startles.

“Um, I’m waiting for someone,” he says hesitantly. “Just give me...fifteen minutes?”

The waiter goes away, leaving Jungkook to himself. He purses his lips and reads the menu once more, hoping to look like he’s busy. It’s 7:20. If Bambam is late, then he’s _quite_ late. At least by Jungkook’s standards. He checks his phone again and decides to text.

jeon97: hey are you coming?

He leaves his phone locked but on the table so he can see if the screen lights up with a reply without looking needy. He isn’t sure why it matters to him what the other patrons think of him. He’ll never see them again. But it’s probably starting to look bad for him, and people are nosy. He sighs, pillowing his cheek with his hand and letting it squish his face up. 7:30 comes and goes and Bambam hasn’t shown up. At this point, he’s pretty sure he’s being stood up.

And it sucks. It’s never happened to him before. He’d rather have a god-awful, bile-inducing, scarringly bad date than have to sit here alone like a fool. He sneaks a glance at the table across from his, remembering the boy who had been looking at him.

He’s cute. Jungkook wishes he was his date instead of the asshole who didn’t bother to show up. Everything was perfect; everything went as it should have up until the date itself. Whether Bambam just got cold feet or whatever it is, Jungkook just doesn’t care. He knows he looks like an idiot and what rankles most is that he’s always had his pick of dates, has always been popular and desired and confident, and right now he feels incredibly small and unwanted. The worst part is really that he actually _liked_ Bambam, and now he only feels bitterness at the thought of him.

Ha. Last time he trusts Taehyung.

“Sir?” The waiter stands by the table again, poised with his notepad. “If you aren’t going to order, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

Jungkook’s brow furrows. He didn’t expect the punch of humiliation to his stomach. “Oh,” he says softly. Should he just get up and leave? He’s already here, but he doesn’t feel like eating out, suddenly. Still, what if Bambam shows up after all? Isn’t there a slim chance? “Um, can I have a lemonade and...” He quickly scans his menu. “A hot brownie with ice cream?”

“Okay. I’ll be right out with your order, sir.”

Jungkook slumps in his seat as soon as the waiter’s gone. He gives in to his urge to look around for the boy he’d messaged all week, but Bambam is nowhere to be found. There are no texts to indicate whether he got lost, slept through an alarm, or just backed out. The silence is worse than knowing, to Jungkook.

As 8:00 approaches and the boy across from him starts dessert, Jungkook gloomily eats his brownie (which was only lukewarm when it came out, but it’s appropriately disappointing) and swirls around his lemonade with his straw. Eating sweet things on an empty stomach usually bothers him, but he’s so discouraged that it’s sort of comforting. Stress eating _is_ a thing, he concludes. He deserves a little sugar.

It feels like the night can’t get any worse, but Jungkook must have pissed someone off in a past life. He’s almost done with his brownie and is just idly sipping his now watery lemonade when a familiar face walks in.

Of course tonight of all nights would be the night that his ex-boyfriend (one of the ones he actually cared about, for the record) walks in the door arm in arm with a _very_ handsome man Jungkook has seen but can’t place. What was his name? Jiyong? It was something with a J, he’s sure of it. Not that it matters. They’re obviously together. Jungkook grits his teeth and hopes that neither of them notice him.

Given the way his luck is going, it’s no surprise that his prayers don’t go through. He hears a voice say, “Jungkook hyung?”

 _Great._ On any other day, Jungkook would feel uncomfortable but grin and bear it. Today, he just feels like crying. Yugyeom had been a good boyfriend. A great boyfriend, in fact. Yugyeom had dumped him, though. Something about them not being right for each other, or some bullshit. Jungkook just doesn’t want to deal with it tonight. But he can’t outright ignore them, and he also can’t pretend he doesn’t recognize them.

“Yugyeomie,” he says, slipping back to the nickname that rests comfortably on his tongue. He immediately wishes he hadn’t. Yugyeom’s boyfriend tightens his hand around Yugyeom’s arm, though Yugyeom doesn’t seem to notice or maybe just doesn’t care. “It’s...late for you to be having dinner, isn’t it?”

“We just came from a movie,” Yugyeom says a little too brightly. “Jungkook, this is Jinyoung, my boyfriend. Jinyoung, this is Jungkook, my...” Yugyeom trails off, turning red. Jinyoung was his name. Jungkook summons up all the energy he has to smile.

“I’m his ex-boyfriend,” he says to Jinyoung directly, “but that was a long time ago. It’s nice to meet you. You’re lucky to have him.”

“Thank you,” Jinyoung says a little awkwardly, but shakes Jungkook’s proffered hand. “Yugyeom-ah, should we sit down? I don’t want to bother Jungkook.”

“Yeah, in a minute,” Yugyeom says absently. “Did, um―are you waiting for someone?”

Jungkook wants to bash his head against the table. He refrains. “I...yeah, I am,” he mumbles.

Jinyoung elbows Yugyeom and whispers something to him, and Yugyeom’s eyes go wide. His cheeks flush even darker. “Sorry to bother you,” he squeaks. “I’m sure your date will show up soon.”

 _Such tact._ Jungkook feels exhausted and sad and wants to cry, but refuses to do so in front of Yugyeom and his new boyfriend. “He’s coming,” he says loudly, squaring back his shoulders. “He’s just...running late.”

Jinyoung cocks a skeptical eyebrow, but says nothing. Yugyeom doesn’t know when to quit. “It’s okay if he doesn’t! There’s nothing wrong with eating alone. I shouldn’t have asked.”

Jungkook feels a twinge of irritation spike through his embarrassment. “Of course there’s nothing wrong with eating alone, I’m just not. I had a― _have_ a date. I wouldn’t lie about something like that.”

Jungkook is digging himself a deeper hole and Yugyeom is trying ever harder to make it okay. The whole situation tastes sour. “Of course not! I’m sure you have a date. Of course you have a date.”

Jungkook can tell nobody believes him. He isn’t even lying. He does have a date. He has a date who didn’t bother to show up at all, and now he’s sitting alone in front of his ex-boyfriend, who is quite happily in a committed relationship and suddenly his eyes are welling up. He normally doesn’t cry easily, but it’s been a long, disappointing night, and he just wants to go home. Seeing that Yugyeom has moved on without difficulty is just rubbing salt in the wound.

“Darling! I’m so sorry! I got held up at work!” A voice cuts through the tense silence. Jungkook looks up out of instinct, glumly searching for the source. To his utter surprise, the boy from across the aisle stands behind Yugyeom and Jinyoung with a bright smile (oh, what a smile!) and squeezes past them to slip into the booth. “I would have called but my phone died!”

Jungkook almost swallows his own tongue. “I―uh,” he sputters. The other boy nods encouragingly and slides his foot under the table to rest against Jungkook’s. He reaches across the table and grabs Jungkook’s hand. “Hi?”

“Babe,” the boy stage-whispers, “aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?”

Jungkook realizes quickly that the boy is trying to save him. His heart lifts just a little, but it’s enough for him to swallow back the tears and smile back. “Sorry, honey! This is Yugyeom and Jinyoung.”

“Nice to meet you!” the boy gushes, reaching out a hand to shake theirs. “I’m Jimin. How do you know each other?”

“Jungkook and Yugyeom used to date, apparently,” Jinyoung says, frowning in confusion. Jungkook almost feels bad for him. He probably didn’t expect to be caught in the fracas when he took Yugyeom out tonight. “I’m Yugyeom’s boyfriend.”

“Jimin―hyung?―is your boyfriend?” Yugyeom says, eyes widening even further. If they get any bigger, Jungkook thinks, they’ll pop. “I had no idea you were waiting for a boyfriend. I thought you said you had a date?”

“Jungkookie and I are having date night,” Jimin jumps in easily. “We have an amazing relationship. We like to keep things lively.”

“We do,” Jungkook echoes, which is more of a question than a confirmation, but Yugyeom takes it as the latter.

“I guess that’s fair.” Yugyeom frowns too, clearly taken aback by this turn of events. Jungkook is, too, but he feels so unbelievably grateful to Jimin for saving him that he manages to get past his shock. “So you’ve been dating for...how long?”

“A year,” Jimin says at the same time Jungkook says, “six months.” They look at each other. “A year and six months,” they conclude together. Jimin continues, “Jungkook is the best boyfriend anyone could ask for! You really made a mistake, Yugyeom-ah. He’s a full package. He makes me feel so lucky. He took me to Venice for our two month anniversary and bought me everything I wanted!”

“Venice?” Yugyeom looks toward Jinyoung. “How come we didn’t celebrate our two month anniversary?”

“Yugyeom-ah, I―”

“And don’t get me started on the sex!” Jimin adds. Jungkook almost chokes on his spit. “Jungkookie rails me every night. It’s amazing. He’s amazing. I swear, one time he did this thing with his dick that felt _so good_ ―”

“Jimin, sweetheart, they don’t need to know everything,” Jungkook says with a panicked laugh. But Yugyeom is looking more and more put off, so whatever Jimin’s doing is working. He supposes tonight can’t get worse (genuinely, this time) and lets Jimin run his mouth.

“Don’t be embarrassed, honey! You’re a sex god. When you hold me down, and your biceps flex, it just gets me leaking like a faucet. You know, he made me come _four times_ once! Isn’t that amazing? Yugyeom, can Jinyoung make you come four times?”

Jungkook wants to laugh at the look on Yugyeom’s face. Other patrons are starting to look over as Jimin animatedly recounts their apparently imaginative and frequent sexual activities. “There was this one time he had me bent over the table and he spanked me so hard I could feel his handprint for weeks. Then he pounded me nice and hard, just in and out and _in_ and _out_ and _in and out_ ―”

“Sounds lovely,” Jinyoung cuts in with a politely horrified smile. Yugyeom’s mouth hangs open in shock, gawking. “Ah, we should get to our dinner now. It was...interesting...meeting you.”

“Bye bye,” Jimin trills, waving as they hurry away. As soon as they’re out of earshot, he slides down in his seat and starts giggling. Jungkook feels like he was stuck in a centrifuge and spun around and around and just got out. Jimin finally composes himself and sits up again, smile fading slightly. “Sorry. I hope you don’t want to still be friends with your ex. I don’t think he’ll want to after this.”

“That’s okay,” Jungkook stammers. “It may have been a little much for him. He was always a little...vanilla in bed. Didn’t like to experiment much.”

“Boring,” Jimin snorts. “Really, though, I should have dialed it back. I’m sorry for getting involved. It didn’t occur to me until just now that you may not have wanted to make a scene with him.”

Jungkook laughs, which surprises him. Why does he feel so relieved? “No, I...I’m actually really glad you came over.” He bites his lip and looks down. “I got stood up. I mean, you knew that. I saw you watching me, and I guess you were listening, too. When they came in I was going to cry, I swear to you.”

“I know, I could tell.” Jimin takes his hand for real this time, looking sympathetically at Jungkook as he leans forward. His fingers are short and a little chubby, and it’s strangely cute after his lurid description of their supposed sexcapades. His rings chill Jungkook’s knuckles. “I’m sorry about your date. I hope he gets minorly inconvenienced in the near future for standing you up. You know, like, trips over his shoelaces or finds a spider in his bed, or something. But if he could really do that to you, he definitely doesn’t deserve you.”

“Thank you.” Jungkook smiles timidly. “It was nice of you to rescue me. Hopefully Yugyeom thinks I’m having much better sex without him.”

“Kid, I’m pretty sure everyone in here now thinks you’re having better sex without him. But who cares what they think? They’re probably wondering why a handsome guy with such pretty eyes has such an embarrassing boyfriend.”

Jungkook laughs. “Stop it. I’m not that good looking.”

“You, sir, are fishing for compliments. But since you had such a crappy night, I’ll give it to you. You most certainly are that good looking. Any guy would be lucky to go out with you. And look how cute your smile is! I’m shocked you’re letting me sit here with you. I’m not worthy.”

Jungkook makes an offended noise. “How can you say that?” He looks admiringly at Jimin. “You’ve got that perfect eye-smile people love! The whole time I was sitting here I was wishing you were my date.”

Jungkook doesn’t know much about Jimin, but after the performance he just gave, the last thing he expects is for Jimin to self-consciously tuck his hair behind his ear, smile embarrassedly (his smile! he even has a cute crooked tooth! Jungkook wants to die), and shake his head. “Don’t be silly.”

“And imagine, we could have had dinner together instead of sitting alone all night. My date was cute, but he’s got nothing on you. Also, he’s an asshole, it turns out.” Jungkook is thrilled when Jimin gives him that smile again, his eyes almost closed and his whole face transforming into soft happiness. God, he hopes Yugyeom thinks Jimin is his boyfriend. Fuck Jinyoung and his perfect face. “I can’t thank you enough. It was really, really sweet of you to save my ass. I was having the worst night and even though I don’t think I can ever come here again, you managed to cheer me up. So...thank you. I owe you.”

“It was nothing,” Jimin says shyly, shrugging. “And...I mean it. Whoever stood you up is an idiot. Yugyeom is, too. You’re funny and handsome and they’re missing out on a really great guy, I’m sure.”

Jungkook doesn’t know what to say, if he should accept Jimin’s kindness or be modest about it. In the end, his awkwardness wins out and he doesn’t do either. “Do you want to go somewhere?” Jungkook blurts out, sitting up.

Jimin laughs. “Where would we go? We’ve both eaten.”

“I don’t know. Anywhere. We could go down to the pier, or hang around Shinsegae and pretend to be mannequins until they kick us out, or...anything. Let’s just do _something._ You’re alone and I’m alone and we shouldn’t waste a night, you know?” Jungkook feels his heart race. “Let’s just have a good night.”

He almost expects Jimin to say no, he has to go home, feed his dog, take care of his sick aunt, or whatever he thinks of to get away from Jungkook. Given his luck tonight, it would only be predictable. But Jimin nods at last, giggling. “I never do things like this. Spontaneous, I mean. You really want to go out?”

“We can call it a date,” Jungkook declares. He looks dubiously at Jimin. “A date?”

“Okay. Okay, sure, a date.” Again, his cute, light, high-pitched laugh. “Lead the way. Oh, and don’t forget to wave to Yugyeom on the way out.”

 

* * *

 

Jungkook can’t remember having as much fun as he has with Jimin that night. They make a fool of themselves in Shinsegae and get escorted out by security, but he’s laughing so hard it hurts and he begs Jimin to stop so he can breathe. They grab beers at the convenience store and go back to Jimin’s place, then get drunk and talk all night.

Jungkook was wrong. Bambam may have been easy to talk to, but talking to Jimin feels like home.

Jungkook doesn’t want to be naive and say that Jimin is the one. He doesn’t know what the future holds, but when he wakes up next to Jimin the next morning and looks over to see the sunlight illuminating his gentle features, Jungkook knows that he wants to take it as far as he can.

Taehyung called him a million times between last night and this morning, and Jungkook sneaks out of bed and into Jimin’s kitchen to talk. Taehyung picks up and greets him with an impatient, “Where the hell are you? I’ve been trying to contact you. I thought you were dead. You aren’t at your apartment. Please tell me you went back to Bambam’s place and got laid.”

“Bambam stood me up,” Jungkook says.

“So dating apps?”

“Ruined for me forever. Sorry, Tae. I still believe in doing things the old fashioned way.”

Taehyung sighs sadly. “I guess you gave it a shot. But...if you aren’t at your apartment, then where are you?”

Jungkook grins. “I went home with someone else last night. Don’t worry about it.”

“Jeon Jungkook!” Taehyung screeches into the phone. Jungkook winces and holds it away from his ear, slightly. “I expect details as soon as you get home, but don’t you dare tell me you left and let him wake up alone.”

“I didn’t!”

As if he felt that someone was talking about him, Jimin’s footsteps creak at the end of the hall. Jungkook sees him and smiles. “I have to go, Tae. I promise I’m okay.”

“Kookie―”

Jungkook hangs up and watches as Jimin rubs his eyes sleepily and stumbles toward the kitchen. He looks even cuter in the morning, barefaced and puffy and wobbly. Jungkook’s heart swells happily at the sight. He wants to wake up to that every morning.

“I heard you talking.” Jimin looks at him hesitantly. “Who were you calling?”

His question is innocent, without suspicion. “My best friend. He thought I’d been kidnapped or something. He acts like my mom.”

“Sounds like a good friend.” Jimin yawns and sighs. “I was afraid you’d left.”

“Don’t worry,” Jungkook says, looking fondly at Jimin. Something about him feels right, and Jungkook can’t imagine being anywhere else except here, looking at the most beautiful boy with the most radiant heart he’s ever known. “I’d like to stay for a while.”


End file.
